fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nocne Poszukiwania Skarbu
Totalna Porazka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 6 Dawn w przyczepie dla ekipy podlewa kwiatki, Chris układa sobie fryzurę a w tle widać jeszcze szybującego w powietrzu po oślim kopnięciu Scott'a Dawn: Ekhem, Chris.. Zdaje się ze jesteśmy na wizji. Chris: A tak, rzeczywiście.. Kurcze - szkoda! Właśnie miałem wziasc kąpiel w jacuzzi zabranym Farmerom. Dawn: Może zamiast tego wziąłbyś kąpiel w jeziorze, co? Byłoby bardziej ekologicznie. Chris: W jeziorze moja droga to ja samochody myje. Ale wracając do odcinka.. Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce; Wiejskiej Legendzie! Na wsi pojawiło się Włoskie rodzeństwo rodem z Nepolu, mieście wypełnionym mafią. Pierwszym zadaniem dla drużyn było ich znalezienie. Ostatecznie zrobiły to Dzikie Kozy, dzięki hojności Eithne. Natomiast w drugim zadaniu uczestnicy musieli odnaleźć kolorowe jajka w kurnikach przepełnionych wściekłymi kurami. Na ceremonii po raz kolejny pojawiły się Dzikie Kozy, eliminując powód wszystkich ich porażek - Scott'a, którego w dziecinny sposób pozbyło się Włoskie rodzeństwo.. Co was czeka w tym odcinku? Jak Moreno i Debora odnajdą się na wsi? I czy Dzikie Kozy znowu przegrają? Czytajcie dalej! <intro> W przyczepie Chrisa rozlega się ciche pukanie, Chris szybko poderwał się do drzwi Chris: To na pewno nowi sponsorzy!... (otwiera) A.. To ty Charlotte. Wejdź. Charlotte (całuje go w policzek): Hej słodziaku. O, jak schludnie dziś ubrany jesteś.. I te włosy! Mrrr.. Tylko ty na tej wsi jesteś godny uwagi. Chris: Och dziękuje Charlotte, ty wiesz jak dogodzić... Charlotte: Tak właściwie to mam pewna sprawę, w której mógłbyś mi pomóc... Pol godziny po ostatniej ceremonii. Wieczor Słońce powoli zachodziło. Wieczór po ceremonii był zwykle dla uczestników jedyną chwilą odetchnienia, kiedy to mieli dla siebie czas wolny. Mieli wolną rękę i mogli robić na wsi co tylko im się podobało. Tak tez było tym razem. 133px Emma wracała z polany z koszykiem pełnym trawy dla ich kozy. Przez ten cały czas czekała na nią oparta o drzewo Debora. Emma podeszła do niej przyjacielsko się uśmiechając.’’ Emma: Hej.. Jak podoba ci się na wsi? Debora: Ciao, bejb. Nie jest źle. Nawet jest wspaniale bym rzekła. A ta trawa.. to twoja kolacja? Emma: Trawa..? Alez nie, oczywiście ze nie. To dla naszej maskotki drużynowej, Carmen. Jest kozą. Debora: Koza? To jest to co tak chrumka? ' ' Emma: No.. Nie koniecznie chrumka... Ale za to potrafi dać łapę. ^^ Debora: Tsa.. Nie moge się doczekać aby go bliżej poznać. (przewróciła orzami) Emma i Debora zblizaly sie do stodoly Dzikich Koz. Emma (wola): Carmen, Carmeen! .. Dziwne. Zawsze wybiega jeszcze wtedy kiedy jestem kilometr od stodoły. Debora: Masz taki seksowny głos.. Emma: Co? Debora: Niente, niente. Zaniepokojone, a raczej zaniepokojona Emma weszła razem z Deborą do domku. Stal tam przebrany w fartuch Moreno z talerzem pełnym wędliny w reku. Ucieszył się na widok Debory.’’ Moreno: Sorella! Ma dove sei andata?! (tlum. Siostrzyczko, gdzie się włóczyłaś? Kolacja czeka!) Debora: Sto conqistatando la vittima. (tlumcz. Podbijam ofiarę). Moreno potakiwał ze zrozumieniem. Zaprowadził dziewczyny do stołu który sam przed chwila zrobił. Moreno: Eco la nowa specialita kolacyjna na wiosce.. Talerz pełen koziej szynki! Debora: Mniam! Emma zamarła. Kiedy chciała wybiec ze stołu jej nogi zaczęła lizać Carmen. Emmie spadł kamień z serca. Moreno: Tranquilla ragazza. To się tylko tak nazywa! To tylko żarcie.. Ekhem. Pożyczone. Retrospekcja: Kuchnia Chefa, Chef ogląda sobie Trudne Sprawy, nagle pojawia się przed nim cień: Chef: Czego chcesz dzieciaku, kolacja będzie za dwie godziny! Moreno: Mógłbyś pożyczyć mi kilka rzeczy z twojej lodówki? Chef nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu Chef: Buha-buhahahahaha. Uciekaj stad pchło zanim cie pogonie. Ale Moreno nawet nie myślał o ucieczce. Zirytowany Chef sięgnął po pałkę. Kiedy miał już uderzyć Moreno on wyjął z kurtki w przeciągu sekundy bron, całując mu prosto w głowę Moreno: A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie kochaniutki, bo powtarzać się nie będę. ZROZUMIANO?! Wystraszony Chef potaknął Moreno: Dobrze wiem ze Chris nic ci nie płaci.. Szkoda, nie uważasz? Jak zwykle jesteś niedoceniany.. Hmm.. To może się zmienić. Zawiążesz ze mną i Deborą teraz sojusz. I to nie jest prośba! W przypadku naszej wygranej tego show otrzymasz 30 %. Chef: Skąd mam mieć pewność ze mnie nie wykiwacie? Moreno: Słowo honoru Mafii. Oczekujemy z Deborą tylko najlepszych posiłków, ala spaghetti czy lasagne. Jasne?! Chef: J-jasne.. Moreno: A jeśli wygadasz się z tego Chrisowi to... Chef: To? Moreno: Obiecuje ci, ze twój język zawiśnie na mojej ścianie. Chef przełknął ślinę a Moreno schował bron. Moreno: No. Widze ze się zrozumieliśmy. A teraz wezmę z lodówki to, czego potrzebowałem. Do zobaczenia, PRZYJACIELU! Retrospekcji Emma: Bardzo zachęcają do jedzenia nazwa. Nie mniej jednak dobra robota, Moreno! Moreno: Grazie bella. Uwage Emmy skupił Brendon, który dopiero co wszedł i na smrodku stodoły montował kule dyskotekową. Brendon: Hej malutka. Jak widzisz Party wieczorne nam sie dzisiaj szykuje! Całą wioske zaprosiłem! Emma: P-party? Tylko ze ja nie umiem tańczyć.. Brendon (puścił do niej oczko): Prędko sie nauczysz. Zrobie z ciebie królową parkietu! Emma: Ale.. Nigdy nie byłam na .. Imprezie. Brendon: Oj tam, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz! Moreno i Debora bardzo się ucieszyli na mysl o przyjęciu. Moreno: Bosko. Ja sie zajmę drinkami! I rozpoczeli przygotowywanie ich domu do imprezy 133px Jedyną obecną osobą w ich stodole obecnie był Lightning. Poddawał się właśnie swoim ćwiczeniom – podnosił swoje łóżko. Lightning: 297,298,299… I 300! O tak, sha-Lightning! I co teraz powiesz Veronica? Na pewno nie przebijesz Lightninga! Dopiero teraz rozglądając się po pokoju dostrzegł ze jest tutaj sam. Wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował cwiczenia. Tymczasem Franziska na polu starała się skontaktować z rządem Niemieckim. Niestety bez skutku, ponieważ nie mogła znaleźć urządzenia dzięki któremu łapała zasięg.’’ Franziska: Szlag... Niech to! Jak mogłam to zgubić?! Zza krzaków wychodzi nagle Martin, z pewnym urządzeniem w reku Martin: Tego szukasz, prawda? Franziska: ODDAWAJ TO! ... Znaczy hej Martin, hihi, skad to masz? Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach?! Martin: Może tak, może nie.. Ale.. Nie pisne nikomu słowa jeśli będziesz glosować na ceremoniach tak jak ja. Franziska spojrzała na niego jak na idiote, powstrzymując sie od śmiechu Martin: Co cie tak śmieszy? Franziska: Nic.. Po za faktem ze chcesz mnie szantażować. Dobre! Franziska wyrywa mu z reki urządzenie do wykrywania zasięgu i odchodzi w strone wioski. Wtedy nagle..’’ Martin: Okej! Jak chcesz. Zobaczymy co powie Chris na wiadomość o tym, ze ktoś go szpieguje! Franziska zatrzymała się i odwróciła do Martina. Na jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, ktory zawsze i wszędzie jej towarzyszył. Franziska: Słuchaj freund, to co ja robie na tej wsi to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa! Martin: A co takiego masz robić na tej wsi? Franziska: Myślisz, ze zdradze ci, ze jestem tutaj tylko bo dostałam misje od Niemieckiego rządu żeby go szpiegować a na koniec aresztować? Martin: Hehe.. Własnie mi to zdradziłaś. Franziska ugryzła się w język i palnęła się w czoło. ' Franziska: Ohh.. Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była się tak unosić. Ale tak, to wszystko co powiedziałam.. Jest prawdą. Martin: No nie źle, w takim razie życzę powodzenia. Na serio, bo Chris tez zaczyna mnie wpieniać. Franziska wreszcie ponownie się uśmiechnęła i uścisnęła Martina Franziska: Danke! Widzimy się na imprezce! ' Natomiast w łazience w tej chwili znajdowała się Veronica z Hildegarde. Veronica zmywała z siebie resztki błota. Hildegarde nie była za bardzo zadowolona obecnością w tym miejscu, bo była tutaj pierwszy raz odkąd pojawiła się na wsi. ' Kiedy Veronica wyszła z kabiny owinięta ręcznikiem mydelniczki stały już puste. Chwile później Veronica sięgnęła do jednej ze swoich walizek, ktore służyły jej jako kosmetyczki. Teraz bylo widać prawdziwa twarz Divy Hildegarde: Te kosmetyki.. Zmienić wygląd twarz! Veronica: Zgadza sie. Dzisiaj zmienią i ciebie! Hildegarde: Co chcieć?! Veronica: Jesteś bardzo zaniedbana i niecywilizowana. Helloł, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek a nie ere jaskiniowców. Ale nie martw sie, rozumiem cie bo byłam w krajach gdzie żyją ludzie tacy jak ty. A my kobiety lubimy być piękne i modne, zobaczysz, tobie tez sie spodoba! Hildegarde: Co mieć na myśli? Veronica: Zrobie ci maly make-up! Zobaczysz, ty tez możesz byc atrakcyjna! Wszyscy na imprezie padną jak cie zobaczą! Veronica posadziła wygodnie Hildegarde na krześle, i kazała założyć jej szpilki. Byly bardzo ciasne na jej gigantyczna stope, ale po kilku próbach weszły. Następnie Hildegarde została odziana w ładną sukienke. Veronica umyła i rozczesała jej włosy. Jej wygląd zmieniał sie z każdą minuta.’’ ' 132px Wszyscy jak zwykle po za Charlotte siedzieli w domku. Sam robił to co zwykle.. Gral w grę. Jo dawała wszystkim wskazówki co do odpowiedniej diety, która miałaby poprowadzić drużynę do kolejnego zwycięstwa. W tym momencie weszła Charlotte. Jo: ... I właśnie dzięki gotowanym marchewkom mamy szanse na kolejne zwycięstwa! Charlotte (sarkastycznie): Super. Znowu meczysz drużynę swoimi treningami? Jo: W sumie to z ciebie i tak nie będzie pożytku. Len się dalej! Charlotte: Phi! I mówi to osoba która się nie goli! Grupowe westchniecie Jo: Lepiej pokaz wszystkim twoje paznokcie! Charlotte: I tak nie dorównają twoim męskim dłoniom! Sam: Huhuh.. Bedzie buba! Charlotte & Jo: Zamknij się! Charlotte pociągnęła Jo za włosy. Chwile później Jo rzuciła się na Charlotte i zaczęły się okładać. Sam: O tak! Dajcie mi tu popcorn! Brick: Nie! Przestańcie! Brick próbował rozdzielić bijące się dziewczyny. Niestety, dostał z plaskacza od Charlotte i z pięści w brzuch od Jo. ' Ostatecznie załagodzić spór udało się Henremu. Charlotte leciała krew z nosa i pobiegła do łazienki a Jo miała tylko jednego siniaka. Brick: Jo! Nic ci nie jest? Jo: Nie ma się co o mnie martwic, żołnierzu! Brick: Uff.. To dobrze.. Bo.. Jo: Bo co? Brick: Bo.. Masz ładny dres? ' Jo: Phi. Daruj sobie. Jo zmierza do wyjścia kiedy.. Brick: Czekaj! Może chciałbyś żebym pokazał ci takie jedno ładne miejsce? Jo: Byle szybko, nie mam czasu! Wybiegli z chatki. Zoey na wiadomość o imprezie się rozpłakała. Henry podszedł do niej, obejmując ją ramieniem. Henry: Co się dzieje, Zoey? Zoey: No bo (chlip) impreza (chlip) przypomniała mi jak bardzo brakuje mi Mike'a.. Henry: Mogę cie zrozumieć. Mi tez kogoś tutaj brakuje. Ale nie ma się co smucić. Jestem pewien, ze Mike chciałby żebyś walczyła do końca. Zoey: Masz racje.. Ale nadal nie mam z kim wybrać się na imprezkę.. Henry: Może masz ochotę wybrać się ze mną? Zoey otarla oczka i razem z Henry'm poszli przygotowywać się na impreze. Impreza u Dzikich Kóz Około 22 stodoła Dzikich Kóz była gotowa na resztę. Barem zajęła się Debora wraz z Moreno. Emma starannie udekorowała ściany a Brendon przygotowywał płyty z muzyka. Wkrótce zaczęli nadchodzić pierwsi goście. Pierwsza pojawiła się drużyna Szalonych Farmerów jednak bez Jo i Bricka. Sam: Huhuhu, imprezka! Czaad. ' Sam poszedł na środek sali i zaczął tańczyć z konsolom. Charlotte niemalże nie zauważalnie przemknęła i usiadła na kanapie, przyglądając się wszystkim wokoło. ' Chwile później pojawiła się tez Zoey z Henrym. Zoey: Ale tu.. ślicznie! Henry: Dokładnie, temu pomieszczeniu klasy nie brakuje! Zoey: Możesz chcesz potańczyć? Henry: Potańczyć..? Raczej nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Zoey: Oj tam, oj tam. Zoey porwała Henrego na środek parkietu i zaczęli tańczyć obok Sama i jego konsoli, który nie był tym faktem zbytnio zadowolony, ponieważ jego konsola nie miała za dużo miejsca. Zoey: Widzisz? Całkiem nie źle ci idzie! Henry: Chyba załapałem. ' Do gromady kilka minut pozniej dołączyła spóźniona drużyna Krowich Placków. Tylko za nimi ociągała się Veronica, która chciała wszystkim pokazać nowy wygląd Hildegarde. A kiedy już weszły do stodoły... Wszyscy zaniemówili. Martin: Eeee.. Kim jest ta kobieta obok Ciebie, Veroniko? Veronica: Jak to kim? To przecież Hildegarde! ' Franziska: Hildzia, to naprawdę ty?! Hildegarde: Hildegarde być Hildegarde. Charlotte: Teraz to jest nawet ładniejsza od Jo. Zachichotała i jeszcze raz rozglądnęła się po sali za chłopakami. W końcu jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym z nich. Długo się nie zastanawiając ruszyła w jego kierunku. Kiedy już miała objąć Brendona od tylu coś mocno pociągnęło ją w cień. Charlotte: Puszczaj mnie! Debora: Silenzio! (tlum. Zamknij się!) ty.. Od początku mam na ciebie oko. Masz zgrabny tyłeczek.. Charlotte: Odwal się! Debora: Nie moje droga, to Tobie radze odwalić się od naszej drużyny… Charlotte: Pff.. Żadna lesbijka nie będzie mi mówić co mam robić a co nie! ' Debora nagle ją puściła. Debora: Dobra.. Rob sobie co chcesz, ale później zobaczysz na co stać ta "lesbijkę". A teraz zjeżdżaj! Charlotte wytknęła jej język i ponownie ruszyła do Brendona, przechodząc z nim do flirtu. Debora tylko podle się uśmiechnęła i zniknęła w cieniu. Brendon wstał i powiedział do mikrofonu. Brendon: Dobra ziomy! Gotowi żeby zacząć impre? Pamiętajcie, jesteście tutaj żeby świetnie się bawić, a nie podpierać ściany, yol! Brendon uruchomił muzykę w dodatkowych glosnikach. Nagle i niespodziewanie w budynku włączył się alarm przeciw pożarowy. Wszyscy w panice prędko uciekli z domku biegnąc w kierunku Chrisa. Plac Wszyscy bardzo wystraszeni otoczyli Chrisa. Brick: Pożar? Co, gdzie i jak?! Aaaaa! Jo dala mu z plaskacza. Jo: Ogarnij się wreszcie.. Brick: No tak, już mi lepiej. Chris: Ekhem, mam dla was dwie dobre wiadomości? Brendon: Jakie? Chris: Skoro jesteście tacy ciekawi.. Franziska: No powiedz wreszcie.. Chris: Hmm. Pożaru wcale nie ma! To był fałszywy alarm. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulga. Zoey: To czemu nas tu sprowadziłeś? Chris: Jak to czemu? Czas na...... Zadanie! Martin: Przecież dopiero co skończyliśmy dwa. Chris: Oj tam, oj tam. W waszych kontraktach nie ma nic o tym, ze w jednym dniu musi się odbyć na sile jedno wyzwanie. Veronica: Ale jest noc! Chris: No i? Veronica (sarkastycznie): No i potrzebuje snu? Chris: Wyśpisz się po zadaniu. Veronica: Ohh. Jesteś okrutny! Charlotte: Nieprawda! Jest boski i męski. W końcu mało kto miałby sile wstawać w nocy i dręczyć bachory. Przytuliła się do niego, a Chris się odsunął. Chris: Oczywiście, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. W tym jednoczęściowym zadaniu będziecie musieli odnaleźć skarb, który ukryty jest gdzieś na wsi. Odnaleźć go pomoże wam ta oto mapa (rzuca po jednej mapie do każdej z drużyn), ale będzie tez ktoś to będzie przeszkadzał.. Czyli kilka moich "malutkich" i "niewinnych" przyjaciół. Ale poznacie ich sami. Lightning: Hey! Czy skarb nie powinien być oznaczony litera "X"? Chris: No powinien. Lightning: Ale na tej mapie nie ma litery "X", jest tylko "W"! Chris: A kto powiedział ze będzie? To byłoby zbyt łatwe. Macie za to oznaczony jeden punkt, czyli "W". Jeśli uda się wam do niego dotrzeć otrzymacie tam dalsze wskazówki waszych poszukiwań. Wygra drużyna, którą odnajdzie skarb. A ta, która będzie znajdowała się najdalej od skarbu. To wszystko.. Na co się tak gapicie?! Do poszukiwań! Zadanie, noc 133px Ostrożnie poruszali się w ciemności po wsi, za Emma, która trzymała mapę. Moreno: Ei, Emma. Gadaj gdzie mamy iść po tą wskazówkę bo cały czas krążymy wokół jednego domu! Emma: Yyyy... A no tak. ' Brendon widząc strach Emmy objął ją ramieniem Brendon: Odwagi laska. Przypatrz się i skup się. Emma dokładnie tak zrobiła. Emma: No dobra. Musimy się udać do tamtej chatki! Pobiegli, a po drodze Debora podstawiła nogę Brendonowi 132px Mape przejęła Charlotte, jednak wyrwała jej ją Jo. Charlotte (tupnęła jak male dziecko): Ej! Chrisio dal mapę mi! Jo: Najwidoczniej się pomylił! Charlotte: Nie, nie pomylił się! Zamierzały przystąpić do bojki, kiedy pomiędzy nimi wszedł Henry. Henry: Ta mapa powinna trafić do Jo. W końcu to ona jest kapitanem. Charlotte: A ty nie masz tutaj nic do gadania! Zoey: A właśnie ze ma! Charlotte: A ty wcale nie lepsza! Uch, mam was dość! Jo: A my ciebie! Charlotte: Zamknij się! Brick (przejął mapę): Dobra, ja to wezmę. W jednym z tych domków czeka na nas wskazówka. Zoey: No to idziemy. Farmerzy poszli w kierunku domku, zostawiając obrażoną Charlotte na pastwę losu. Charlotte: Pff.. Myślicie ze sobie nie poradze? 133px Veronica trzyma mapę do góry nogami, prowadząc drużynę po krzakach. Franziska: Eee.. Jesteś pewna, ze tu tutaj? Veronica: No jasne! Tak pokazuje ta mapa. Martin (facepalm): Odwróć ta mapę.. Veronica (odwrocila): Aaaa, no to sorki. Nasza wskazówka znajduje się na drugiej stronie tej wioski. Pozstali: Cooo? Lightning: Ej! A widział ktoś z was to Yeti? Mialo się ze mną siłować na ręce. Franziska: Tylko nie yeti, jasne? Kamera pokazuje zbliżenie na Hildegarde która turla się w krzakach. Veronica: O nie! Twój nowy image! Hildegarde wyszła z krzaków wyglądając tak jak przed przemianą. Veronica: Oszalałaś? Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale na świecie istnieją tylko dwa egzemplarze tej sukienki! Nie no.. Teraz tylko jedna! Hildegarde wzruszyła ramionami. ' Martin: Powinniśmy się streszczać. Jesteśmy najdalej od zdobycia wskazówki. 133px Wbiegli do chatki wskazanej przez Emme. Panowała tutaj ogromna duszność, przez co z trudem było cokolwiek dostrzec. Moreno: Rozdzielmy się. To może być wszędzie! Brendon: Dobra ziom. Ja ide z Emmą! Debora: Nie ZIOM, bo to JA idę z Emmą! Brendon: Okej. Klepnął Moreno w plecy. Brendon: Skoro babki chcą się pokręcić to i my się pokręcimy. Mam nadzieje ze inne drużyny są blisko, bo całkiem nie złe dupcie tam są! Moreno: ... Brendon: No co? Spodobają ci się! ' Moreno i Brendon udali się na drugie piętro, podczas gdy Emma i Debora przeszukiwały wszystkie możliwe katy na dole. Debora: Ei, bambina! Nie widzisz jaki on jest namolny i zdradliwy? Emma: No.. Chyba.. Troszkę może jest. Debora: On wcale nie zasługuje! Emma: Ehh.. Jest jaki jest. Wiesz dzięki za troskę ale chyba wiem co powinnam robić. Debora przybliżyła się do niej, unosząc jej podbródek. Debora: Coz, staram się dawać cenne rady. Uwierz mi.. Dobrze znam takich typków. Emma zaczęła się powoli wycofywać. Emma: Aha... Debora: A nie zastanawiałaś się może kiedyś jak to jest być z kobietą? Emma: Nie bardzo.. Pomiędzy nimi wkroczył dumny Brendon, który zjechał ze schodów na obręczy. W reku trzymał kopertę. Debora spojrzała gniewnie w kierunku uśmiechniętego na gorze Moreno. Brendon (otwiera kopertę i czyta): Wskazówka oraz kawałek mapy oraz scyzoryk. Moreno: Scyzoryk wezmę ja. Emma: Czytaj wskazówkę. Brendon: "Aby skarb odnaleźć w kierunku bagien musicie sie udac. Tam jeden z was zanurkuje i skrzynie z nagrodą odbierze" Debora: Świetnie, ruszamy na bagna! Biegiem! 132px Oni natomiast wbiegli do chatki po drugiej strony chatki Dzikich Kóz. U nich panowała ciemność. Brick: Wiecie co? Ja może zostanę na zewnątrz i popatrzę czy Charlotte nie ma w okolicy, bo się zgubiła.. Jo: A co kurczaku, tchorzysz czy martwisz sie o swoją przyszłą żonę? Brick: Nie.. Po prostu wole kiedy jesteśmy w komplecie. Kto wie, nie chce przez Charlotte przegrać zadania. ' Henry: Niech idzie. Szkoda by bylo przerwać naszą passę zwycięstw. Zoey: W razie czego możemy się pozbyć Charlotte. Jo: I takie nastawienie mi się podoba, mała! Przybiły sobie piątkę, Henry puścił porozumiewawcze oczko do Zoey. Sam: Znalazłem kopertę! Zoey: Świetnie, otwieraj! Sam (otworzył): Mamy wskazówkę, kawałek mapy i ... Kompas! Henry: Co mówi wskazówka? Sam: Że powinniśmy udać się na bagna. Tam czeka nas skarb. JuuHuu! Henry: No to nie traćmy czasu! Jo: Zaraz... A Brick? Zoey: A ty od kiedy się nim przejmujesz? Jo: Wcale się nim nie przejmuje, jasne?! Zoey: Okłamuj siebie dalej.. Pobiegli na bagna. 133px Kiedy inni zbliżali się już do bagien do punktu ze wskazówkami dobiegła dopiero drużyna Krowich Placków. Martin: Świetnie, jesteśmy ostatni! Franziska: Oj tam, nadzieja umiera ostatnia! Mamy jeszcze szanse. Veronica: Czekajcie! Nie mogę tak szybko biegać, nie mogę ryzykować złamaniem pantofli. Lightning: Phi. To czemu ubrałaś pan-to-fle na poszukiwanie skarbu? Veronica: Żeby ładnie wyglądać. W biegu do domków napotkali siedzącą samotnie na kamieniu i płaczącą Charlotte. Franziska: Hej. Co się stało? Charlotte (udaje płacz): To wszystko.. wina.. tej.. podlej Jo! Manipuluje innymi by ci odwrócili się przeciwko mnie! Lightning: Jo? Ten Jo jest naprawdę silny! Sha-Lightning coś o tym wie! Veronica: Fuu.. Wez mi o niej nie przypominaj. ' Franziska: To moze chcesz isc z nami, Charlotte? Martin: Oszalalas? Jest naszym wrogiem! Lightning: W-r-o-g-i-e-m! Franziska: Ale to nie oznacza, ze powinniśmy teraz tak tutaj ją zostawić. Charlotte spojrzała nie winnym wzrokiem na Martina. Martin: Dobra, niech już idzie! Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć wskazówka! My musieć iść na bagna! Zadanie, bagna 133px 132px 133px Wszystkie trzy drużyny mniej więcej w tym samym tempie pojawiły się na bagnach. Czekał na nich tutaj już Chris w towarzystwie Dawn. Chris: Witajcie moi mili! Pojawiliście się tutaj mniej-więcej w takim samym czasie. Brawo, spisaliście się! Henry: Dobra, dobra.. Tylko co mamy teraz robić? Chris: A tak. Teraz jeden z członków waszych drużyn zanurkuje w bagnach w poszukiwaniu zaginionego skarbu. Chętni? Henry: Ja! Franziska: Ja! Moreno: Od nas Brendon się zabawi. Chris: No, i takie zdecydowanie mi się podoba. Zawodnicy ustawili się przed bagnem i na znak Chrisa do niego wskoczyli. Skok wytworzył plusk błota, który oblał Veronike. Veronica: Nieee! Dlaczego zawsze ja! Do Veroniki podeszła Dawn. Veronica: Aaaa! Czego chcesz ty ekonomiczny potworze! Tylko mnie nie jedz. Dawn: Ale ja nie chce ciebie jesc. Jesteś moją siostrą, chce ci pomóc. Veronica: Po pierwsze to nie możliwe. Po drugie moja siostra na pewno nie ubrałaby takiego obciachowego swetra, a po trzecie... Wróć do poprzednich punktów i naucz się ich na pamięć. Dawn: Ehh.. Tego się właśnie obawiałam. Jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. Tylko ze wybrałam ścieżkę natury. Veronica: O czym ty bredzisz dziwolągu? Moja siostra umarła zaraz po urodzeniu! Dawn: Mylisz się. Rodzice mnie porzucili ponieważ miałam male szanse na przeżycie. Veronica (zatyka uszy): Bla,bla,bla nic nie słyszę. Dawn: Czekaj, pokaże ci coś. Dawn podciąga rękawy i na nadgarstku pokazuje Veronice znamię w kształcie litery F - symbolu siły. Veronica uniosła rękę i miała identyczny. Veronica: Nie wierze.. Akcja przeniosła się do wyzwania. Drużyny dopingowały swoich reprezentantów nawet jeśli nie było ich widać ani słychać. W napięciu czekał tez Chris. Nagle na powierzchni bagna ukazały się bąbelki, nad którymi po chwili wszyscy ujrzeli.... Chris: Gratulacje ........ Brendon! Dzikie Kozy: Hura! Chris: Chwila.. Nie masz skrzyni! Wiec nie wygraliście tej konkurencji. Tak czy siak jesteście bezpieczni od dzisiejszej ceremonii. Dzikie Kozy: Uff.. Na powierzchni bagna pojawiła się kolejna zadyszana osoba. Chris: Franziska, jak milo! Masz skrzynie? Franziska: Nie! Złapanie jej byli nie możliwe. Sekunde później wyłonił się Henry, który uniósł triumfalnie skrzynie. Chris: A wiec wygrywa drużyna Szalonych Farmerow!! A na ceremonii zobaczymy Krowie Placki. Krowie Placki: Ohh. Chris: Ale nie przejmujcie się. Jako iż spędziliście zadanie z Charlotte... Charlotte dołączy do waszej drużyny! Szaleni Farmerzy: Hura! ' Chris: Ale to nie koniec ubytków w Szalonych Farmerach. Brick podczas zadania zaginał, i pomimo prośby szukania nie został odnaleziony.. Tak wiec od dzisiaj Szaleni Farmerzy graja w 4! Wszyscy się rozeszli, po za Krowimi Placki które udały się na ceremonie żeby zagłosować. Glosowanie ' ' ' Ceremonia Chris stal na polanie wstydu a przed nim Krowie Placki. Chris: Hmmm.. Jak się czujecie ponownie tutaj trafiając? Martin: Ni jak. Chris: Okej. Ciekawi jesteście wyników glosowania? Franziska: No to chyba oczywiste. Chris: Okej. Glosy zostały podliczone. Zdecydowaliście prawie jednogłośnie, ze odpada... .... ... ... ... ... ... (kaszle) ... ... ... Charlotte, otrzymałaś 5 głosów! Charlotte: Co? Chris: I tutaj mamy niespodziankę! Jako iż to był pierwszy dzień pierwszy dzień Charlotte w nowej drużynie - to jej głos zadecyduje kto odpadnie a sama jest nietykalna. Charlotte uśmiechnęła się podle, a reszta spojrzala na nia ze strachem. Chris: A wiec dzisiaj na serio pożegnamy się z.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Jak myslicie? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Lightningiem! Lightning: C-O? Dlaczego ja?!! Charlotte: Bo jesteś nudny. Lightning: Ale.. Ale.. Ligthning nie może teraz odpaść. Chris: Ale musi! Chefie, na spotkanie z osiołkiem z nim! Chef: Okej.. Heheh Lightning stanął w miejscu oznaczonym X, po czym został kopnięty daaaleko w niebo przez osła. Chris: To już wszystko na dzisiaj. Ciekawi kolejnego odcinka? Co w nim znajdziecie? Dowiecie się już nie długo! Ocen odcinek. 6 5 4 3 2 1 Dziękuję za uwagę. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy